


Third Best

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool References, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Way to make a guy feel special. Giving me someone's hand me down." Wade started taking his clothes off, and Klaus averted his eyes."I could take it back of you don't want it." The boy rifled through his shelves and picked up two jars of the skin crack, "Did it fit?""Like a glove." Klaus turned around and choked on air. His face turned strawberry red, and he had looked away."Well it looks good on you." He placed the jars on his desk, and dug into the closet he kept in his lab, "You'll need a mask, I know how you feel about your pretty face."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Kudos: 66





	Third Best

He knew this was a horrible idea, but he was desperate. Looking at his reflection, Wade realised that he should have listened to Klaus. The kid was on his way to get a PhD in biochemistry. He knew how to make meth from scratch, which was insane, but it wasn't the point. Wade's desperation probably cost him his friendship with Klaus. He said a lot of shitty things and, thinking back on it now, it was a dick move. 

He supposed his current state was karma for treating his friend that way. His friend that was trying to warn him of the dangers of even trying this. But he didn't listen, he just went through with it. Following that pedo looking guy into the shithole he was in. 

He didn't even tell anyone where he was going, so he knew for a fact that no one was coming to get him, he had to get out on his own. As soon as he got out of this fucking machine. He could barely even breathe, let alone formulate a master escape plan. All he knew was, this was the last time he acted out of desperation. Until he was desperate again, of course.

If he could go back in time. 

Francis came back into the room, that smug smile on his face - Wade just wanted to shoot him right in the face - he had that angry lady walking behind him. And as soon as he moved to open the chamber Wade was in, the lights went out, and everything started flashing red. Confusing the fuck out of Francis and his guard dog.

"Check that out." 

She moved to leave the room, it was knocked back by the explosion that threw her and the metal door into a wall. Then two canisters of something, where dropped, green smoke pouring out of them. Someone wearing a gas mask stepped though the opening and walked toward Wade. He couldn't tell who it was, if it was a man or a woman. Everything was covered in black, and his vision was starting to blur due to the lack of air.

Wade looked back at the woman, only to find her gone, along with Francis. He watched as the stranger walked toward the chamber, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Wade looked up and saw those familiar green eyes, right before he passed out.

________

Wade woke up to someone humming and things being moved around. He looked around baby blue room, finding the odd gold items everywhere. The dent in wall next to the door, the nightstand packed with textbooks and old library books. The black curtains that were tied back, the soft, dark blue bed duvet that he was wrapped up in. He relaxed when he figured out who's room it was. 

Wade followed the humming and found a shirtless Klaus, digging through his drawer. He could see the long jagged scar, running right down the middle of the boy's spine. He still got shivers from the stories Klaus told him about that scar, it always made his trauma feel small in comparison. Which was why Klaus stopped telling the stories, something about not wanting him to feel that way. That trauma was trauma, and what happened to him was still horrible. 

Klaus was way too good for him. Wade still hadn't the slightest idea why Klaus wanted to be his friend, but he didn't question it. It was may be one of the only good things in his life, and Wade wanted to hold onto that for as long as possible.

"Your breakfast is at the bottom of the bed. Try to walk around a little. And take a shower, you smell like shit. I have to go to class, I'll be back in five hours. You need anything, ask Jarvis." 

Klaus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he realised that Klaus had finished dressed. His long blond hair tied up in a bun, one loose strand dangling in his face. Dressed in black, with that ratty denim jacket he always wore, combat boots on his feet. He looked beautiful as always. 

Wade would never be good enough for him.

"Wait!" He called as Klaus started leaving, "No kiss goodbye? Are you still mad at me?"

"Fuck you, Wade." Klaus slammed the door behind him and left Wade in silence. He sat up and sighed.

"Fuck." He caught a glimpse of his hands, and realised that his nightmare had been very real. Wade got up from his bed and walked to Klaus' mirror in his bathroom. Immediately after seeing his face, Wade looked away.

"Fuck!" He screamed in rage. His first thought was to punch the mirror, but he knew that Loki would kill him. Then he thought about knocking something to the ground in rage, but then his mind cleared and he remembered how Klaus was. And that despite Wade being a jackass a few weeks ago, he still got him out of that hell hole. 

Wade breathed, counting to ten to calm down. One of Klaus' many useless methods of remaining calm. It helped a little, so not that useless. He sighed and moved back towards the king sized bed, sitting next to the tray of breakfast. He looked at the food and smiled. Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup, a mountain of bacon, and coffee loaded with sugar. 

"Fuck." He whispered with a smile on his face.

_____

Klaus came home hours later when Wade was on the balcony in his room. He did the usual, throw his bag in a corner, change into sweat pants and a wife beater, grab his note book, and disappear into his lab. Wade caught him before he could shut the door on him, and slipped inside. 

"I know what I did was shitty, but please don't shut me out. You're currently the only person that I can talk to at the moment. Come on, I'm sorry." Wade pleaded.

Klaus sighed, "I can't reverse whatever that guy did to you, I don't know what he did. I can't make you pretty again, I know that's the only reason you're sticking around. You would know since I'm so fucking useless." 

Wade groaned, "I didn't mean that. You have to know I didn't mean that. I was angry, and it just came out. Nugget, you have to believe me." 

Klaus ignored his pleas, "I took some of your blood while you were passed out. It was...very... Let's just say, I don't think you can die, ever. Unfortunately. I cut of one of your fingers last night to test a theory, and I was right. It grew back. That's as much as I can tell you, if you want to get pretty again, you'll have to find the guy that did this. He's not dead, he and that lady got away. You shouldn't have any problems finding him, you won't need my useless ass." 

"Come on, baby cakes. Don't freeze me out."

"There's some little chocolates in my bag, you can have them if you want." Klaus took a look at Wade's skin, not in disgust but concern, "Are you in any kind of pain? I noticed your skin still looks red and puffy." 

Wade shrugged, "It stings a little, I've had worse."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Sit. Anywhere. And take off your shirt." He moved over to the many cabinets in his lab, opened up one and pulled out a mason jar with filled with a clear blue substance. Wade followed the instructions in confusion, and sat on Klaus' green couch.

Klaus moved over to him, opening the jar, and sat on the wooden coffee table in front of the man. He took one of Wade's hands and rubbed some of the substance on it. Massaging it into his skin.

Wade moaned a little, "Oh god. Oh my fucking god! What is this? Skin crack?" 

"Sort of. I made this for Spider-Man, the idiot keeps bruising himself, even though I made his suit indestructible and it should be fucking impossible. It numbs the skin for at least three days, enough time for the bruise to heal. Do you want me to continue?" 

Wade looked at him like he was crazy, "Yes, a million times yes. This feels better than sex."

"You are obviously not having sex with the right people." Klaus took out a glob and rubbed it into Wade's back. "I'll finish your upper body and you can massage your own ass."

Wade sat as still as he could, and relaxed as Klaus gently massaged his back. He didn't know how bad his skin hurt until it stopped, like a blocked nose finally clearing. It was relieving. Klaus finished his back and allowed Wade to sit back in his couch. Klaus moved into Wade's right arm, and the man watched him. It was silent, making the moment far more intimate. 

Wade had to look away from Klaus' face. His hair fell into his eyes like it always did, blocking his focused green eyes from Wade. He had to break the silence in some way, he was getting too comfortable, and he didn't want to do something that would fuck things up even more. 

"You aren't useless."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You aren't useless. You are one of the most kind, and understanding people I've ever met. You're stubborn, and tough as nails. You're beautiful, and smart, and sweet. You are anything but useless. Which is why I never got why you hung around me. I'm nothing, just a mercenary who talks too much when he's nervous or scared. Then you made friends with that mafia guy, and I realised that you would accidentally befriend the devil. I really don't understand why. I have no idea where this is going, but I'm sorry. Okay? And I mean it."

Klaus looked up at him and sighed, "I made friends with the mafia guy because he has good connections, my mother always said to befriend powerful people. Then, after spending time with him, I realised that he's not as bad as a lot of people think. You on the other hand, I hang around you because you are you. Just you, Wade Wilson. You're the guy that has a stuffed unicorn and listens to cheesy love songs. You are the third best person I know."

Wade frowned, "Why third?"

"Loki is the best, obviously, he's my best friend. Then Peter because, he's my first friend, also he is a fellow nerd. So third."

"I suppose that's fair." Klaus started rubbing the substance on Wade's chest and the merc decided to stop it right there. He grabbed Klaus' hand, "I can take over from here." 

Klaus nodded, he removed his hand and wiped it off in a cloth. "Are you staying?"

"No, I'll be out of your hair soon. I have to find Francis, and talk to Weasel." 

"If you need anything, weapons, help, more skin crack, whatever it is, you can come to me." 

"I know. No matter how much of a dick I am, you always have my back. Thank you." 

Klaus looked at him and nodded, "Whatever."

_______

Klaus found Bucky in the kitchen baking something, with Tony sitting at the kitchen island working on his Stark pad. Klaus sat next to Tony with his sketch book. "What are you making and can I get some?"

Bucky chuckled, "I'm making brownies the team is having a little get together, we've had a rough week hunting down this guy."

"What guy?" Klaus asked.

"The Chemist. We've been trying to find him for years, but he doesn't have a pattern, there's no motive, he's like a ghost. Four days ago, Fury gets a call about some illegal experiment, he sends us to check it out, and everyone is dead. Poisoned with cyanide, just like the others cases." 

Klaus looked at them in shock, "You guys are looking for The Chemist?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at Klaus, "Yes, why?" 

Klaus took a deep breath and avoided all eye contact , "I'm The Chemist, at least that's what they called me. They made me make the smoke bombs with cyanide, and they would use them on targets. Then, when I got old enough, they sent me out with a handler."

"That's impossible. We've been tracking The Chemist for more than a decade, you would have been seven when the first attack happened."

"I was eight. I didn't want to do it, but they threatened to kill my cat." Klaus looked at his dads, waiting for them to say something, but they just looked at him. Not in disappointment, or shame, but concern. "The thing the other day, those guys had Wade. They're the ones who messed up his face." 

"What about Mysterio? Did you do that?" Bucky asked cautiously. Klaus could see that he was holding his breath, and so was Tony.

"I didn't do that. At the time, I wouldn't have known where to get drugs from." 

Tony frowned, "What do you mean, at the time? Do you have access to drugs now?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I'm a senior in college, I'm pretty sure I pass at least three drug dealers everyday. And Wade's friend, who's a bartender, has so many connections, I'm pretty sure he could get me two pounds of coke in two hours." 

"That's it, I don't want you hanging out in that bar anymore." 

Klaus huffed, "So...you guys aren't mad?" 

"No. You were just a kid. What happened to the cat?" 

"They broke her neck when I was thirteen, after that I stopped helping them, and they started beating the shit out of me. Then when they realised I was never helping them again, they locked me in the cell you found my in." Klaus started sketching, avoiding the pity stared he knew he was getting. Suddenly, four arms wrapped around him and he was sandwiched between the couple.

"I'm gonna get you another cat. Maybe even seven, scratch that, I'm giving you all the cats in New York." 

"I'm gonna bake you a cake, and then I'm gonna snuggle you." 

Klaus rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, "I'm fine now. I swear, I don't need any cats or cakes. You guys are good enough." 

______

Klaus had just finished class, and was walking to his car when he saw a hooded man walking toward him. Klaus continued his journey to his car, and sipped on his strawberry milkshake. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened up his car. 

"Can you stop with the theatrics, Wade? I could smell you from a mile away." 

Wade pushed back the hood back, "Fuck you, and your stupid nose."

Klaus opened his door, "What do you want?" He threw his back pack in the back seat and leaned on the door.

"Two things, skin crack, and a suit. I can stitch for shit, and the ski masks aren't doing a good job." 

Klaus gestured to the other side of the car, "Get in." 

_____

"I originally made it for Spider-Man, but he didn't like it. He is not a man of significant change. Dude wears sweaters and khakis like it's his religion. You guys are around the same size." Klaus threw the red and black suit at Wade and the Merc caught it. 

"Way to make a guy feel special. Giving me someone's hand me down." Wade started taking his clothes off, and Klaus averted his eyes.

"I could take it back of you don't want it." The boy rifled through his shelves and picked up two jars of the skin crack, "Did it fit?" 

"Like a glove." Klaus turned around and choked on air. His face turned strawberry red, and he had looked away.

"Well it looks good on you." He placed the jars on his desk, and dug into the closet he kept in his lab, "You'll need a mask, I know how you feel about your pretty face." 

Wade scoffed, "I look like Satan's scrotum. Stop trying to make me feel good, I don't deserve it." 

Klaus walked out of the closet holding three black and red masks. "Pick a mask, any mask." 

"Pick one for me." Klaus shrugged and put the first one up by Wade's head.

"This one doesn't really suit you, it's bland and boring." Klaus threw it over his shoulder and held up the other one, "If there's anything my sorority girls have taught me, is that horizontal stripes do not go with vertical." He threw the next mask over his shoulder, he held up the last one. 

"You know, to me, you don't look as bad as you think. I'm not trying to make you feel good, I'm just telling you the truth. I once saw this guy with boils all over his face, and it looked like his skin was melting. That was gross." Wade softened a bit, "This is definitely it. It has a tiny little party hat on the top. It's more your style isn't it, funky and fun." Klaus slipped it onto Wade's head, "There's a mirror, in the closet." 

Wade moved to look at the new suit and he just yelled, "Fuck yes!"


End file.
